dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze vs Yang
Blaze vs Yang is Peep4Life's nineteenth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 4! Sonic the Hedgehog vs RWBY! When you fight fire with fire, things get heated- but which flame will burn hotter? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight News travels fast, you know? After Blaze had seen the events that occurred at the Vytal Festival Tournament, Blaze was left disgusted by the actions of Yang. She wandered through a forest where she soon crossed paths with Yang. She was out for a walk to clear her mind. "Why does everyone think I attacked him? He went for me first..." ''Yang thought to herself. "Hey!" Yang snapped out of her trance and looked up. Blaze stood before her. "You attacked that poor boy before. You cost him his ability to walk. Why would you do that?" Blaze snapped. Yang frowned, turning away from Blaze. "HE attacked ME!" pleaded Yang. "The whole world says otherwise..." Blaze reminded her. Yang flared up and turned around, throwing a punch. Blaze leaped back and prepared for battle. '''Here we go! ' Yang rushed in and three a punch towards Blaze's head. Blaze calmly dodged and when Yang came back for another attempt, Blaze used Burst Hover to take to the air. Yang was launched back but she managed to recover before firing from her Ember Celicas. Blaze took the shots and came back to the ground, she pulled a flame pillar to repel Yang and then focused a shot of heat towards the Huntress. Yang leaped back, avoiding the damage. Blaze attempted her Axel Jump, hurtling towards Yang but she merely punched Blaze out the air and sent her spiralling into a tree trunk. Dazed but not beaten, Blaze stood back up and used her Fire Claw. She followed up with two more of these attacks, launching Yang into a boulder. The Huntress stood and fired shots again, unable to hit Blaze the first time she had hoped for better luck this time around. But she never got it, Blaze dodged Yang's moves with comfort and she kicked Yang right under the chin. She then blasted Yang with a flame attack, sending the Huntress into the ground. Yang stood back up and exploded into a burst of flames, activating her semblance. Blaze took a second to analyze her opponent. She went for another Axel Jump but found herself clocked in the jaw by a wicked right hand. Blaze managed to get up but was punched clean through a tree, snapping it in two. Yang then tried a third attack but Blaze hit a Fire Claw from behind. Yang barely showed any effects and grabbed Blaze, throwing her to the floor before shooting repeatedly with her celicas. Blaze crawled away. OK! New approach... Sol Emeralds surrounded Blaze and she transformed into Burning Blaze! She caught Yang's next punch and used Fire Boost to mow down Yang. She then used Spinning Claw, catching Yang with a ring of fire. Yang toughed it out and fired again with her celicas. Blaze barely felt the attacks and kicked Yang in the head, busting her open. Yang responded with a shot to the leg, forcing Blaze to fall to a knee. But Blaze fired a large pillar of fire into Yang, blasting her into a tree. Yang got up and screamed out in frustration before throwing herself at Blaze. Blaze merely grinned and side stepped, allowing Yang to crash into a boulder. Yang's aura limits were finding themselves breached and Blaze was exploiting this weakness! Blaze hit another Fire Claw before pulling back to deliver a high kick. Yang tried to cover up but she was out of her element. Burning Blaze conducted a giant flame attack, one that enveloped Yang entirely. The heat was so intense that once the flames had cleared, nothing remained. With the exception of dust... DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights